goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Twisted Tale of Tiki Island
The Twisted Tale of Tiki Island is the twenty-first book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was was published in 1997. The holographic cover design features golden fish scale-like shapes. The cover illustration consisted of an evil-looking octopus that is preparing to eat a fish in front of a lush, volcanic tropical island. Blurb It's No Fantasy Island... You and your cousin Gina are vacationing on Tiki Island. It's so beautiful, you don't even care when you hear a rumor that people have been mysteriously disappearing from the island. While you're snorkeling, Gina finds a dark undersea cave. Should you follow her in? Or go after that gleaming object on the ocean floor? Quick! Make up your mind! A shark is zooming straight at you! If you choose to dive for the object, you'll find a Tiki Eye. It has the power to erupt a volcano — and summon Tiki warriors from the dead! If you explore the underwater cave you'll find a sunken ship filled with treasure... and some very active skeletons. The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! List of endings There are sixteen bad endings and six good endings. Bad endings *Turning into an octopus. *Getting attacked by a shark. *Attacked by undead Spanish conquistadors. *Mount Kenalua sucks you and Gina in, and you are both "eaten" by the volcano. *Lava washes over you and Gina. You end up dying in the molten rock. *Entering a cavern tunnel, you and Gina realize too late that it's not a tunnel at all. Instead, it's the mouth of a giant sea monster living in the cavern. The monster then eats you both. *Accidentally causing an avalanche of diamonds that buries you, Gina, and the pirate skeleton ghosts alive. *After refusing to show the ghost pirate skeletons the way to the surface world, you and Gina are locked in a flooded dungeon where a hoarde of carnivorous fish consumes you alive. Only your skeletons are left. You're told that you will now become part of the pirate crew. *A Lava Lizard successfully eats you and Gina. Its camouflage helped it blend in with the lava cliffs, and the both of you ended up walking right into its mouth. *Dr. Oates betrays you after you sell him the Tiki Eye for $200 and takes control of the Tiki Warrior Spirits. Supposedly, he then commands the Tiki Warriors to do away with both you and Gina. *You accidentally restart the curse by tripping and breaking two Tiki Masks. *A Tiki ghost transports you to a room filled with books on manners after you stare at him. It's implied that you are to remain there for the rest of your life. *While attempting to defend yourself and Gina from an army of Tiki Warriors, you knock down a stalagmite supporting the cavern you're in, causing it to come crashing down on everyone. *The Tiki Eye gets stuck on your shoe and causes you to kick Gina when she tries to remove it. She thinks you kicked her on purpose, so she refuses to help you, and it is implied that you're stuck with the Tiki Curse for the rest of your life. *Alternatively, the Tiki Eye causes you to kick your friend's dad, who owns the resort. He thinks you attacked him, and is so angry that he tells your mother and bans you from all activities at the resort. You don't get to have any fun and you're still stuck with the Tiki Curse. *You find a skeleton inside the cave but notice that the tattered remains of its clothing look exactly like Gina's bathing suit. You then realize that this is ''Gina, and both she and you have turned into skeletons. The pirate captain tells you that you were cursed by the pink crystals inside the cave; and welcomes you to his crew. Good endings *After escaping from a tunnel, you come across a crystal in your bathing suit. You become rich soon after. *Several endings have you successfully freeing the Tiki Warrior Spirits from their curse; one of these ends with the grateful spirits naming you their leader and moving in with you. *You find an ancient pirate treasure that was stolen from the Tiki Islanders centuries ago. As a reward, you are given a portion of the treasure. *You and Gina discover that the skeleton ghosts are really modern-day pirates in disguise who are taking islanders and tourists hostage to help them remove the diamonds. You successfully free the prisoners and lead them to safety. *Bittersweet ending: You learn that your friend Kala is the one behind the curse. You end up destroying him and decide that the Tiki Eye is better off left alone. *Good but dark ending: You break the curse by throwing the Tiki Eye into the volcano. The lizard that carried you and Gina shrinks to six inches. You accidentally crush it. The book says it's a good ending for you and Gina, but not the lizard. International releases Gallery Thetwistedtaleoftikiisland-uk.png|UK The_Twisted_Tale_of_Tiki_Island_Espanol.jpg|Spanish (''La Tenebrosa Historia de la Isla Tiki - The Dark History of Tiki Island) The_Twisted_Tale_of_Tiki_Island_-_Norwegian_Cover_-_Den_forheksede_øya.jpeg|Norwegian (Den forheksede øya - It Bewitched the Island) Thetwistedtaleoftikiisland-german.jpg|German (Die Insel der Schrecken - The Island of Horrors) Advertisement Nextmonth Sep 1997 OS59 GYG21 bookad from OS58.jpg|Book advertisement from Deep Trouble II Artwork The Twisted Tale of Tiki Island (Full Art).jpg|Cover artwork by Mark Nagata. Trivia *There is a maze that punishes you if you do not bother to do it. This is the second time this has happened in a Give Yourself Goosebumps book. *One of the paths is determined by if you are left handed or right handed. *The tagline references the 1977 television series Fantasy Island. *''The Haunted Mask'' is referenced. **While Slappy is not mentioned by name, the book does reference dummies, and the protagonist responds to Gina with "Who are you calling dummy, dummy?" Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Animals Category:Transformations Category:Giants Category:Ghosts (topic) Category:Human villains (topic) Category:Living Skeletons Category:Time Travel Category:Magic Category:Jungles The Twisted Tale of Tiki Island Category:Lizards Category:Books Released In 1997 Category:Covers by Mark Nagata Category:Pirates Category:Other Countries Category:Cousins